How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World
|Image = Hidden World third poster.jpeg| |Director = Dean DeBlois |Producer = Bonnie Arnold Brad Lewis |Scripter = Dean DeBlois |Studio = DreamWorks Animation |Distributor = Universal Pictures |Released = February 22, 2019 (upcoming) |Running Time = 104 minutesDebruge, Peter. (Date Posted - January 2, 2019). ''Film Review: 'How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World'. Variety. |Budget = $129 million''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. (Copyright - 2019). ''Box Office Mojo. |Gross Revenue = $15.4 million |Previous = How to Train Your Dragon 2 |Gallery = }} How to Train Your Dragon 3, now officially titled How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, is an upcoming animated movie produced by DreamWorks Animation and the sequel to How to Train Your Dragon 2. It is the third and final installment in the movie franchise and is scheduled to be released on February 22, 2019. Synopsis Development and Production Plot Voice Cast *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Jay Baruchel; AJ Kane - young) - The newly crowned Viking chief of Berk and the one who initially trained the dragons. His dragon and best friend is Toothless, a Night Fury who became the Alpha Dragon after the events of the second film. *Valka (Cate Blanchett) - A former dragon rescuer and Hiccup's mother, now living on Berk after 20 years of isolation. Her dragon is Cloudjumper, a Stormcutter. *Astrid Hofferson (America Ferrera) - A strong, independent woman and an excellent fighter. She is also Hiccup's betrothed (fiancée) and fellow Dragon Rider. Her dragon is Stormfly, a Deadly Nadder. *Gobber the Belch (Craig Ferguson) - A seasoned Viking, blacksmith, and dragon dentist. His dragon is Grump, a Hotburple. *Fishlegs Ingerman (Christopher Mintz-Plasse) - One of the Dragon Riders and a bookworm on the many traits and characteristics of most dragon species. His dragon is Meatlug, a Gronckle. *Snotlout Jorgenson (Jonah Hill) - One of the Dragon Riders whose pride and arrogance often get the better of him. His dragon is Hookfang, a Monstrous Nightmare. *Tuffnut Thorston (Justin Rupple)Solzman, Danielle. (Date Published - January 2, 2019). Justin Rupple joins How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World cast. solzyatthemovie. - A Dragon Rider, and one of the quarrelsome fraternal twins who share a two-headed Hideous Zippleback. The head he rides is called Belch. *Ruffnut Thorston (Kristen Wiig) - A Dragon Rider, and one of the quarrelsome fraternal twins who share a two-headed Hideous Zippleback. The head she rides is named Barf. *Eret, Son of Eret (Kit Harington) - An ex-trapper who used to work for Drago Bludvist, but has now joined the Dragon Riders. His dragon is Skullcrusher, a Rumblehorn, who was passed over to him after Stoick's death. *Grimmel the Grisly (F. Murray Abraham) - A cunning dragon hunter who is responsible for the near-extinction of the Night Furies. He has trained six Deathgrippers to be his vicious killers. *Stoick the Vast (Gerard Butler) - The former Viking chief of Berk, Hiccup's late father, and Valka's late husband. He was killed during the events of How to Train Your Dragon 2, but his character will appear in flashbacks. *Spitelout Jorgenson (David Tennant) - The father of Snotlout and one of Berk's known residents. *Hoark the Haggard (Kieron Elliot) *Ragnar the Rock (Ólafur Darri Ólafsson) - A dragon poaching Warlord and an employer of Grimmel. *Chaghatai Khan - A dragon poaching Warlord and an employer of Grimmel. *Griselda the Grievous - A dragon poaching Warlord and an employer of Grimmel. Dragon Characters *Toothless *Unnamed Light Fury *Stormfly *Meatlug *Hookfang *Barf and Belch *Cloudjumper *Skullcrusher *Grump *Gothi's Pet *Drago's Bewilderbeast *Fishmeat *Grimmel's Deathgrippers *Rescued Crimson Goregutter *Rescued Hobgobbler Dragons Dragon Species *Bewilderbeast *Crimson Goregutter *Deadly Nadder *Deathgripper *Fireworm *Gronckle *Hideous Zippleback *Hobblegrunt *Hobgobbler *Hotburple *Light Fury *Monstrous Nightmare *Night Fury *Raincutter *Rumblehorn *Scauldron *Scuttleclaw *Seashocker *Shovelhelm *Snafflefang *Snifflehunch *Stormcutter *Terrible Terror *Timberjack *Thornridge *Threadtail *Thunderclaw *Windgnasher *Windstriker *Unknown dragons Trivia *''Rotoscopers'' had posted two April Fools articles on the third film: **On April 1, 2016, Rotoscopers posted an article saying that the 3rd movie was originally going to have a PG-13 Rating. However, this was an April Fools prank, as stated behind the "Original Source" link at the bottom of the article. **On April 1, 2017, Rotoscopers posted an article saying that the 3rd movie was being split into two movies; the second of which was due out in 2020. However, this was an April Fools prank, as stated behind the "Original Source" link at the bottom of the article. It fooled millions, however, and even IMDb launched a page for "How to Train Your Dragon 3, Part 2" until informed fans had it taken down. *On April 17, 2018, the title How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World was confirmed. *The film's theatrical showing will be preceded by an original DreamWorks short, though the short assigned to the movie is yet to be determined.Amidi, Amid. (Date Published - November 15, 2017). Dreamworks Is Going To Start Adding Shorts In Front Of Its Theatrical Films. Cartoon Brew. *Due to the recent sale to NBC Universal, DreamWorks Animation is taking a year and a half hiatus though 2018 to reorganize. Their first film once they're back in commission will be How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World.Ostrum, Kyle. (Date Published - December 28, 2017). DreamWorks Countdown: Conclusion. Rotoscopers. *Jay Baruchel and America Ferrera have been confirmed as the lead voice actors in How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World.Milligan, Mercedes. (Date Published - April 17, 2018). DreamWorks Animation Unveils Annecy 2018 Line-Up. Animation Magazine. *There are going to be five books that will be tied to the third movie: World of Dragons, The Night Fury and the Light Fury, Journey to New Berk, Meet the New Dragons, and How to Train Your Dragon The Hidden World The Movie Storybook. *The line at the beginning of the trailer, "There were dragons when I was a boy.", is a reference to how the How to Train Your Dragon books started. *On January 2, 2019, it was confirmed that Justin Rupple is replacing T.J. Miller as the voice actor of Tuffnut Thorston. *''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World'' was first released on January 3, 2019 in Australia and New Zealand, mid January in The Netherlands and will be released in the UK on February 1st, 2019 and in the USA on February 22nd, 2019. References External Links *Official Movie Website * * * * * * Site Navigation pl:Jak wytresować smoka 3 (film) Category:Films Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:DreamWorks